Ma muse m'amuse et me hante
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: En un seul échange, Rachel avait eu plus d'effet sur Sean que toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant. [The Lodgers]


Disclaimer : The Lodgers est l'oeuvre de Brian O'Malley, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : En un seul échange, Rachel avait eu plus d'effet sur Sean que toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°46 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, faire une songfic en utilisant la chanson qui sort en premier sur Youtube en tapant la première lettre de son pseudo ou de son prénom. Ma chanson est Supercherie de M.

**Ma muse m'amuse et me hante**

_Ma muse m'aimante __  
__M'amuse et me hante __  
__Elle est toujours elle même __  
__C'est bien pour ça que j'l'aime __  
__(Superchérie, superchérie, superchérie)_

Allongé sur son lit, enroulé dans ses draps chauds, malgré le silence régnant sur son petit village, Sean ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La journée n'avait pourtant pas été des plus reposantes: Retour à la maison après avoir eu son papier le dispensant officiellement de retourner au front, se prendre telle une gifle la haine des habitants pour avoir participé à cette guerre (du mauvais côté selon eux), empêcher Dessie d'embêter une fille, ce qui avait mené à une bagarre, calmer l'officier anglais, aider sa mère et sa sœur avec l'épicerie...

Oui, la journée avait été chargée et pourtant, malgré sa fatigue, Sean ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

La vision de cette jeune fille, la recluse comme il la surnommait puisqu'elle ne sortait quasiment pas de son manoir décrépi, le hantait. Etait-ce son côté exotique, une jeune femme vivant loin du monde et sortant très peu ? Il avait appris par sa mère qu'elle s'appelait Rachel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle obsédait autant ses pensées. Rachel était jolie, oui. Mais elle n'était pas non plus une beauté céleste. Et il avait passé l'âge de croire aux coups de foudre, les contes de fées, il avait appris qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des fables il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Pourtant, cette jeune femme avait ce je ne sais quoi qui accrochait son esprit. Bien que pour certains elle aurait pu paraître hautaine et méchante, Sean avait aimé la répartie dont elle avait fait preuve avec lui. Toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontré, elles étaient timides, mijaurées, n'osaient pas parler aux hommes. Elle, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, en égale. Cela lui plaisait. Et même s'il n'était pas un érudit, il était loin d'être bête et ses piques ne lui étaient pas forcément destinées. Derrière ce masque d'assurance et de froideur, il avait senti une âme en détresse.

Une âme seule.

Une autre âme traitée en paria.

Il s'était un peu reconnu en elle. Et cela n'avait fait que grandir son admiration pour elle, son sentiment d'avoir sous les yeux un spécimen rare de femme, une femme d'autant plus forte qu'elle ne cachait pas, ou alors bien mal, sa fragilité.

_Tellement addict __  
__Que je suis accroc__  
__Accroché à ses ailes __  
__J'suis pas beau _

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que, malgré la froideur dont elle avait fait preuve, les mots blessants qu'elle avait pu lui dire, il voulait la revoir. Il voulait la connaître, la comprendre et par extension, comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ce lien. Des personnes extérieures lui auraient dit qu'il était masochiste. Peut-être l'était-il un peu. Après tout, pourquoi retourner voir une fille snobinarde, qui s'était moquée de son handicap et en plus, elle avait refusé son aide par la suite ? Pour cette dernière partie, Sean leur aurait répliqué que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait aidée qu'elle lui était redevable, un merci était bien suffisant et il ne l'avait pas suivie pour ça à la base. Et puis, se moquer de sa jambe de bois ? Ce qu'elle avait dit avait été bien doux comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. Pour lui, il n'y avait même pas d'insulte. Juste elle, qui tentait de ne pas se lier aux gens, qui essayait de ne pas laisser son désespoir peindre ses couleurs sur son visage. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas vraiment du même monde. Il l'avait bien senti, c'était aussi pour ça que cela ne l'atteignait pas autant.

_Dans mon museum __  
__de Femmes Fatales __  
__Bien installée sur ton piédestal __  
__Même si parfois tu mines mes nuits _

_Tout nous oppose pourtant on s'attire __  
__Tu es toxique mon héroïne __  
__Moi j'suis l'con dans la nuit noire __  
__Qui fonds comme un ice-cream _

Oui, ils n'étaient pas du même monde, cela était clair et net. Même si Loftus Hall était en ruines, cela restait une demeure riche, une demeure anglaise nichée dans un joyau d'émeraudes irlandaises. Rachel était la descendante des premiers propriétaires du lieu. Elle était issue de l'aristocratie anglaise. Lui, il n'était que Sean Nally, irlandais catholique lambda, fils de l'épicière du village. Même leurs tenues s'opposaient, elle en sombre et lui en clair. Et pourtant il était là, en proie à une insomnie, à penser à elle, et il était presque certain qu'elle avait du penser, si ce n'était à lui (car il n'avait pas cette prétention), à ce qu'il s'était passé. Le village n'était pas très avenant envers sa famille. Et il avait vu son regard. C'était aussi en partie pour cela que ses mots durs ne l'avaient pas atteints, qu'il voulait la revoir. Dans ses yeux, il avait vu la surprise, l'étonnement, la curiosité, en plus de ses tourments. Il ignorait ce qu'elle ou sa famille avait fait, mais personne ne méritait d'être mis de côté, comme un pestiféré. Il voulait la revoir, apprendre à la connaître, l'aider si elle le voulait bien.

Peut-être même que, summum de ses espérances, qu'ils deviendraient amis.**  
**

**FIN**


End file.
